<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Fun by ticklishraspberries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853597">A Little Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries'>ticklishraspberries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Fluffy Smut, Foot Fetish, Implied foot fetish, Kink Exploration, M/M, Tickling, handjobs, tickle kink, ticklish!yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor discovers a new and unexpected way to turn Yuuri on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposting my old fics from tumblr, this is from 2017</p><p>i know it isn't my best work and i'm no longer in the fandom, so let's just pretend i posted this when i wrote it, mkay??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri had been curious about something for a while. He could trace it back to when he was young; rewinding scenes in cartoons, getting uncomfortable when it happened anywhere near him, even more so if it happened to him…<br/>So when him and Victor got home, Yuuri decided to try something out. He had already ‘accidentally’ brushed his fingers over Victor’s side twice and gotten no reaction. But Yuuri was not easily deterred.</p><p>They were binge-watching Orange is the New Black, but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to care about Piper’s problems when he was wrapped up in the arms of a hot guy. But Victor was transfixed on the screen as if the struggles of some little fictional white girl actually interested him. </p><p>“Pay attention to me,” he whined, poking Victor’s ribs.</p><p>He twitched and batted a hand at him. </p><p>“C’mon!” he poked him again, and a smile twitched at Victor’s lips. </p><p>“Knock it off,” he mumbled. </p><p>“Why? Are you ticklish?” he asked, practically having to force the word from his lips, fingers prodding at him once again, only to have his wrist grabbed, fingers locking tightly around it.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Well then why’d you stop me?” he smirked up at him, using his other hand to squeeze the other’s hip. </p><p>Victor let out an honest to god squeak, and even in the darkness of the room Yuuri could tell he was blushing. </p><p>“You’re adorable, you know that, right?” he said before he could stop himself, grinning.</p><p>“Shut up.” Victor replied, crossing his arms over his chest in faux-annoyance.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Yuuri’s hand slipped up beneath fabric to rake nails down Victor’s side, and he squirmed. </p><p>“Stop!” </p><p>“Why should I?’ </p><p>Yuuri kept at it, searching for any spot to make him make that noise again, but his wrists were quickly grabbed. Victor pushed him flat on his back against the couch and straddled him, and fuck, Yuuri was really into this whole situation. </p><p>The TV had the message, ‘Are you still watching Orange is the New Black?’ on it, but neither of them were even thinking about the show anymore. </p><p>“You shouldn’t try and get the upper hand on me, love,” Victor said softly. “I’m stronger than you.” </p><p>His voice was low and soft and it sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. Both his wrists could fit in one of Victor’s hands and be effectively pinned, and the weight sat on his thighs kept him with little wiggle room, and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.</p><p>However, the hand that was not holding him down was making it’s way to the hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt, which was then pushed up and cold air hit his skin, making him suck in his stomach. The predatory look in Victor’s eye was already giving him goosebumps. </p><p>“And, I have a feeling that you are much more ticklish than me,” Victor smirked down at him, and one finger traced it’s way down from his sternum to the waistline of his sweatpants and Yuuri gasped softly at the feeling. </p><p>Victor’s hunch was one hundred percent correct, any of Yuuri’s friends could vouch to that fact, but this was not exactly how he’d imagined this information being found out. He certainly didn’t expect it to be a such a sexy situation. Not that he minded at all though. </p><p>“Am I right?” </p><p>Yuuri swallowed. “Not at all.” </p><p>Victor grinned. “Really? I think you’re lying.” </p><p>God, it should be <em>illegal</em> for somebody to speak in such a taunting way. Just the tone of his voice was making Yuuri’s skin crawl.</p><p>“So, if you aren’t ticklish, this won’t bother you at all.”</p><p>Fingers stroked up and down his side, and Yuuri really tried, he really, really tried, but the words and the grin and feather light sensation and everything about this situation was fucking against him, and he burst into giggles in all about five seconds. </p><p>“What’s so funny, huh?” Victor asked, feigning confusion. “Why are you laughing?”</p><p>“Fuhuck off!” Yuuri replied, though it wasn’t very intimidating when it had to be forced out through a fit of high pitched giggling. </p><p>“That’s not very nice,” Victor said, having the nerve to chastise him like he was a fucking child. “I’m just asking a simple question.”</p><p>“You knohow why!”</p><p>“Oh, does this tickle? I thought you weren’t ticklish! Did you lie to me?”</p><p>Suddenly the word tickle felt like some kind of curse word. Except cursing was fun, suddenly he never wanted to hear or say that word again. Kind of like cunt. It’s just sort of…off limits. And every time it left Victor’s lips it sent blood rushing to Yuuri’s cheeks, and possibly some downward as well.</p><p>Fuck, of course he would find this hot, right?</p><p>Either Victor needed to stop altogether or actually just tickle him, because the gentle touches on his sides was driving him insane. </p><p>“Well, I don’t like liars. I think I’m going to have to punish you,” Victor practically growled in his ear, the tips of his fingers pushing into his side and making him squeak. </p><p>Yuuri had nothing to say to that, no snarky comment, or plea for or against him doing so would come. He simply shut his eyes and bit his lip and in no time he was full on laughing and squirming beneath Victor’s fingers. They were everywhere from his hips up to his neck and Yuuri laid there and took it until he was breathless, and red-faced, and slightly hard, and Victor knew it too because he was sat right on the lump in his pants and kept rubbing his ass over it, which was really not fucking helping at all.</p><p>Eventually Victor stopped, though Yuuri probably could’ve taken a few more minutes of it, and leaned down to kiss him. Yuuri returned it happily, and when he pulled away, Victor made a great point to rub against him as he sat back up.</p><p>“<em>Tickling</em>, really?”</p><p>Yuuri went red, redder than he probably already had been. “It was just cause you were on top of me is all. I like being at your mercy,” he said, hoping it sounded snarky and sexy enough to distract Victor from the topic. </p><p>“I let go of your wrists before I even started really tickling you, and you didn’t pull your arms down.” Victor said, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>Well, that kind of gave him away. (Also, who would’ve thought he had that much self control?) “I, uh-” he began, trying to find a way to justify himself. </p><p>“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It’s cute,” Victor smiled at him, “Plus, if it turns you on, I don’t mind. I like it when you get all flustered,“ he added, smirking.</p><p>Well, he must be pretty damn pleased, because flustered didn’t even begin to explain Yuuri’s current state. He was embarrassed, out of breath, incredibly turned on, and apparently in a moment of great self discovery. </p><p>“So, do you want me to do something about that, or…?” Victor asked, gesturing to Yuuri’s crotch.</p><p>He nodded feverently, still at a loss for words as Victor tugged at the waistband of his pants.</p><p>And as if the tickling hadn’t already tired him out, a great blowjob left him exhausted. He wound up falling asleep on Victor’s lap on the couch, and Victor had picked him up and carried him into the bedroom and they’d fallen asleep together, with Yuuri clinging to Victor like a teddy bear. Well, it was kind of more like one of those body pillows with the sexy anime girls on it, but, same thing. </p><p>The next morning, Yuuri woke up to Victor cooking him breakfast, and was greeted with a poke to the stomach that made him giggle, and a proposition for later that night that stayed at the front of his mind all day.</p><p>“When we get home, how about we have a little fun with my little new discovery?”</p><p>—</p><p>“Squirming already?”</p><p>Yuuri pulled against the ropes that held him down to the bed, looking up at Victor with a nervous smile. “I can’t move,” he said with a nervous giggle, stating the obvious, his tone probably giving away just how excited he really was.</p><p>Victor smirked, unable to resist poking his ribs a bit, and Yuuri giggled and unsuccessfully tried to pull away. The older man looked him up and down, his eyes narrow and a mischievous smirk dancing on his lips. then walked to the end of the table, fingers finding Yuuri’s foot, and Yuuri burst into laughter immediately. Up and down his sole, underneath and between his toes, even over the tops of them which were surprisingly sensitive.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Yuuri whined, trying to jerk his foot away and finding himself unable to do so. This was the first time Victor had ever tried his feet, and fuck, he was a lot more ticklish there than he had thought. Victor seemed immensely pleased by this fact, focusing on that spot for much longer than necessary, almost totally wiping him out with one spot.</p><p>Victor finally left his feet alone, giving him a moment to breathe, before making his way upwards and squeezing Yuuri’s thigh, making him squeal.</p><p>“No, nohot there!” he cried, trying to do anything that would stop the fingers from pinching and scribbling over his flesh, but he found it totally impossible to protect himself.</p><p>Victor looked over at him, grinning at him and squeezing at the spot on his upper thigh that always made him shriek, and this time was no different.</p><p>It was so much worse when he couldn’t fight back, and by worse, he kind of meant better. He loved the feeling of being completely helpless beneath Victor’s hands; it was almost unbearable (keyword being almost). But his hands did not linger there, they darted up his body, squeezing at his hips and sides, digging into his ribs, scribbling over his stomach, and worst of all, under his arms. And, to make it even worse, he was teasing the whole time, with pet names and baby talk and everything he knew made Yuuri flustered. It was like he was trying to kill his fiance.</p><p>“Victor, oh my god- please, I can’t-” Yuuri’s words were making little to no sense as he babbled between hysterical laughter, unable to think straight. All he knew was he didn’t want it to stop yet, no matter how torturous it was, he still didn’t want it to stop.</p><p>But oxygen was a necessary factor to life, and he really didn’t have a lot of it at the moment, which Victor could sense, and he stopped. It took all of Yuuri’s will to not pout at him, as he instead opted to take deep breaths, attempting to calm down.</p><p>“Are you having fun?” Victor asked softly, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.</p><p>Yuuri nodded, humming contently at the gentle touch.</p><p>“Good. You ready for more?”</p><p>He nodded again, almost too eagerly.</p><p>Victor smirked, letting his fingers go down to Yuuri’s thighs, stroking the skin with feather-light touches, creeping higher and higher, then lower and lower…</p><p>At first, it made him giggle, but after a minute, Yuuri was moaning, and Victor was smirking as his touches got higher and higher, before one hand wrapped itself around Yuuri’s cock, while the other kept at it’s gentle tickling.</p><p>“Shit, Vic- Vitya, gonna come-” Yuuri gasped, and did as he said in no time.</p><p>Victor seemed pleased with the mess Yuuri had become; squirming, red-faced, breathless, and covered in come.</p><p>“I think that’s enough fun for tonight love,” he said, and Yuuri nodded in agreement.</p><p>Untied and cleaned off, as Yuuri cuddled up to Victor in bed, and his fiance gave him a final few pokes in the stomach before bed, he couldn’t have been happier with their little discovery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>